Эквестрийские игры/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- The_Friendship_Express_S4E24.png The_Crystal_Empire_in_the_distance_S4E24.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_out_train_window_S4E24.png Ponyville_teams_training_S4E24.png Fluttershy_flying_upside-down_S4E24.png Scootaloo_hovering_S4E24.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_cheering_S4E24.png Spike_with_a_checklist_S4E24.png Spike_stops_the_bags_from_toppling_S4E24.png Fluttershy_sitting_on_a_barbell_S4E24.png Bulk_Biceps_lifting_weights_and_Fluttershy_S4E24.png Helia_and_Parasol_hoof-bump_while_doing_wing-ups_S4E24.png Rainbow_Dash_addresses_the_teams_S4E24.png Rainbow_Dash_-who_here_besides_me-_S4E24.png Ponyville_teams_cheering_S4E24.png Bulk_Biceps_lifting_weights_-YEAH!-_S4E24.png Rainbow_Dash_-no_matter_what_your_sport_is-_S4E24.png Rainbow_Dash_getting_excited_S4E24.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_cheering_S4E24.png Spike_and_Apple_Bloom_cheering_S4E24.png Rainbow_Dash_-with_the_possible_exception_of-_S4E24.png Rainbow_Dash_being_humble_S4E24.png Scootaloo_-don't_feel_bad-_S4E24.png Scootaloo_-no_shot_at_getting_gold_either-_S4E24.png Rainbow_Dash_-there_are_no_winners-_S4E24.png Scootaloo_-still_have_the_chance_to_be_awesome-_S4E24.png Rainbow_Dash_-that's_the_spirit!-_S4E24.png Rainbow_Dash_encouraging_the_teams_S4E24.png Rainbow_Dash_-win_lots_and_lots_of_stuff_too-_S4E24.png Ponyville_teams_go_back_to_training_S4E24.png |-| 2 = Прибытие в Кристальную Империю ---- The_Friendship_Express_arrives_S4E24.png The_train_pulls_into_the_station_S4E24.png Ponyville_teams_getting_off_the_train_S4E24.png Spike_carrying_a_heavy_duffel_bag_S4E24.png Spike,_CMC,_and_a_pile_of_bags_S4E24.png Spike_the_champion_gear-carrier_S4E24.png Apple_Bloom_worrying_S4E24.png Spike_-in_with_the_portable_ramp-_S4E24.png Spike_falling_over_S4E24.png Scootaloo_tells_Apple_Bloom_-give_it_a_rest-_S4E24.png Spike_-I_have_a_simple_trick-_S4E24.png Spike_-I_count_to_ten-_S4E24.png Spike_-easy,_peasy,_cider_squeezy-_S4E24.png Crystal_royal_guards_pick_up_Spike_S4E24.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_worried_S4E24.png Crystal_royal_guards_cart_Spike_away_S4E24.png Scootaloo_-what's_going_on-!-_S4E24.png Spike_being_carried_away_by_royal_guards_S4E24.png Spike_covering_his_eyes_S4E24.png Spike_falls_onto_the_ground_S4E24.png Twilight_and_Cadance_-are_you_all_right--_S4E24.png Crystal_royal_guard_-a_thousand_pardons-_S4E24.png Spike_confused_S4E24.png Crystal_royal_guards_backing_away_S4E24.png Cadance_with_hoof_around_Spike_S4E24.png Twilight,_Cadance,_and_Spike_walk_to_the_palace_S4E24.png Spike_lying_on_a_couch_S4E24.png Crystal_Pony_feeding_Spike_gems_S4E24.png Crystal_Ponies_pampering_Spike_S4E24.png Princess_Cadance_-known_throughout_my_empire-_S4E24.png Spike_sucking_on_a_gem_S4E24.png Twilight_walking_onto_palace_balcony_S4E24.png Twilight_pointing_off_the_balcony_S4E24.png Crystal_statue_of_Spike_S4E24.png Spike_-hello,_gawgeous-_S4E24.png Cadance_asking_Spike_to_light_the_torch_S4E24.png Cadance_-in_the_history_of_the_Equestria_Games-_S4E24.png Spike_accepts_Cadance's_request_S4E24.png Spike_mentioning_a_-bonus-_S4E24.png Spike_breathing_fire_S4E24.png Spike_accidentally_burns_fanning_leaf_S4E24.png |-| 3 = Церемония открытия ---- Equestria Games stadium overhead S4E24.png First overview of folded flags S04E24.png Shining Armor -two minutes!- S4E24.png CMC waiting for the ceremony to start S4E24.png Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Twilight enters the royal box seating area S4E24.png Twilight bowing to Princess Celestia S4E24.png Celestia gesturing to Twilight's seat S4E24.png Twilight walking uneasily S4E24.png Twilight's seat next to Celestia S4E24.png Princess Cadance waving to Twilight S4E24.png Twilight waving back to Cadance S4E24.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack in the stands S4E24.png Spike walking with Ms. Harshwhinny S4E24.png Spike -until you give me the signal- S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny -couldn't be simpler- S4E24.png Spike and Harshwhinny step outside S4E24.png Games stadium torch platform view S4E24.png Spike getting stage fright S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny -Mr. the Dragon, are you coming-- S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny -would somepony help him walk-- S4E24.png Royal guards approaching Spike S4E24.png Royal guards pushing Spike forward S4E24.png The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle holding up the hoop S4E24.png Scootaloo breaking through the hoop S4E24.png Rainbow Dash flying through the hoop S4E24.png Fluttershy flying through the hoop S4E24.png Bulk Biceps flying through the hoop S4E24.png Derpy flying through the hoop S4E24.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack cheering S4E24.png Twilight Sparkle cheering S4E24.png Twilight Sparkle embarrassed S4E24.png Scootaloo about to plant the Ponyville flag S4E24.png All folded flags S04E24.png The Ponyville teams in the stadium S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny -this is the signal- S4E24.png Ms._Harshwhinny_tapping_her_hoof_S4E24.png Spike_frozen_in_place_S4E24.png Ms._Harshwhinny_-I'm_giving_you_the_signal_now!-_S4E24.png Spike_nervous_S4E24.png Ms._Harshwhinny_yelling_at_Spike_S4E24.png Spike_climbing_the_torch_ladder_S4E24.png Spike_looking_nervously_at_the_torch_S4E24.png Spike_inhaling_deep_S4E24.png Spike_has_a_coughing_fit_S4E24.png Spike_telling_himself_-get_it_together-_S4E24.png Spike surrounded by staring ponies S4E24.png Spike_tries_counting_to_ten_S4E24.png Spike counts to a thousand S4E24.png Spike_counts_to_-fourteen_thousand-_S4E24.png Spike_counts_to_-twenty_thousand!-_S4E24.png Spike_starts_to_sweat_S4E24.png Equestria_royalty_S4E24.png Princess_Cadance_-what's_wrong--_S4E24.png Spike_blowing_a_puff_of_smoke_S4E24.png Spike_-tell_me_this_isn't_happening-_S4E24.png Earth_pony_stallion_biting_his_hooves_S4E24.png Pinkie,_Rarity,_and_Applejack_worried_S4E24.png Spike_on_the_verge_of_panicking_S4E24.png Twilight_-Equestria,_we_have_a_problem-_S4E24.png Spike_and_Ms._Harshwhinny_on_the_torch_platform_S4E24.png Spike_continues_to_cough_S4E24.png Ms._Harshwhinny_-light_the_torch_already-_S4E24.png Spike_-did_you_bring_a_match--_S4E24.png Ms._Harshwhinny_-you're_a_fire-breathing_dragon-_S4E24.png Spike_-some_cough_drops_maybe--_S4E24.png Ms._Harshwhinny_scowling_at_Spike_S4E24.png Spike_exhaling_feverishly_S4E24.png Princess_Luna_yawning_S4E24.png Princess_Cadance_-go_down_and_help_him!-_S4E24.png Twilight_getting_worried_S4E24.png Spike_acting_like_a_lighter_S4E24.png Spike_struggling_S4E24.png Twilight_casting_magic_S4E24.png Twilight's_aura_appears_inside_torch_S4E24.png Games_torch_finally_lights_S4E24.png Torch_flames_calming_down_S4E24.png Spike_covered_in_soot_S4E24.png Equestrian_royals_relieved_S4E24.png Twilight_Sparkle_relieved_S4E24.png Ms._Harshwhinny_and_royal_guard_surprised_S4E24.png Spike_-I'm..._not_sure-_S4E24.png All_Equestria_Games_participants_front_S04E24.png Spike_looking_up_at_the_torch_S4E24.png Spike_pondering_S4E24.png |-| 4 = Рассказывая все Спайку ---- Twilight's_friends_outside_the_stadium_S4E24.png Rarity_-there_are_our_little_superstars-_S4E24.png Twilight's_friends_proud_of_the_CMC_S4E24.png Rainbow_Dash_ruffling_Scootaloo's_mane_S4E24.png Pinkie,_RD,_and_Scootaloo_look_up_at_Twilight_S4E24.png Twilight_flying_down_to_her_friends_S4E24.png Twilight_talking_to_her_friends_S4E24.png Twilight_admitting_the_truth_S4E24.png Twilight_distressed_face_S4E24.png Rarity_slightly_derp-eyed_S4E24.png Twilight_-figured_it_out_on_his_own-_S4E24.png Applejack_-tell_him_just_in_case-_S4E24.png Twilight_-afraid_of_how_he'll_take_it-_S4E24.png Rainbow_sees_Spike_approaching_S4E24.png Twilight_and_friends_acting_-casual-_S4E24.png Rainbow_Dash_-'sup--_S4E24.png Spike_-the_weirdest_thing_happened-_S4E24.png Twilight_about_to_tell_Spike_the_truth_S4E24.png Spike_-with_all_of_Equestria_watching-_S4E24.png Spike_-the_thing_just_lit!-_S4E24.png Twilight_Sparkle_-whew!-_S4E24.png Twilight_-afraid_you'd_be_upset-_S4E24.png Spike_-why_would_I_be_upset--_S4E24.png Spike_-with_my_mind!-_S4E24.png Twilight_and_friends_in_disbelief_S4E24.png Crystal_Ponies_approaching_Spike_S4E24.png Spike_signing_an_autograph_S4E24.png Crystal_Ponies_complimenting_Spike_S4E24.png Spike_-you_know_what_else_is_amazing--_S4E24.png Spike_focusing_on_autograph_S4E24.png Crystal_Ponies_looking_at_each_other_S4E24.png Spike_trying_to_light_autograph_on_fire_S4E24.png Spike_trying_too_hard_S4E24.png AJ,_Bloom,_Rarity,_and_Sweetie_staring_at_Spike_S4E24.png Twilight_and_Scootaloo_worried_about_Spike_S4E24.png Spike_straining_himself_S4E24.png Twilight_-may_I_have_a_word_with_you-_S4E24.png Spike_gives_the_autograph_back_S4E24.png Spike_-delayed_reaction-_S4E24.png Crystal_Ponies_puzzled_S4E24.png Spike_trying_to_read_Twilight's_mind_S4E24.png Spike_-set_fire_to_something-_S4E24.png Twilight_tells_Spike_he_can't_light_fires_with_his_mind_S4E24.png Spike_-how_do_you_explain_what_happened-_S4E24.png Twilight_-cast_a_spell_to_do_it_for_you-_S4E24.png Spike_dejected_S4E24.png Twilight_with_hoof_under_Spike's_chin_S4E24.png Spike_tearing_up_S4E24.png Spike_-I_need_to_be_alone-_S4E24.png Spike_walking_away_S4E24.png Crystal_Pony_walking_up_to_Spike_S4E24.png Crystal_Pony_asks_Spike_for_his_autograph_S4E24.png Spike_-ask_somebody_special_instead-_S4E24.png Crystal_Pony_disappointed_S4E24.png |-| 5 = Воздушная эстафета ---- Teams_on_the_field_for_the_aerial_relay_S4E24.png Applejack_and_Rarity_enter_the_stadium_lobby_S4E24.png Applejack_-that's_Dash_and_Fluttershy!-_S4E24.png Pinkie,_Applejack,_and_Rarity_in_the_lobby_S4E24.png Pinkie_Pie_galloping_to_the_stands_S4E24.png Security_guard_stopping_Rarity_S4E24.png Lyra_steps_through_magic-disabling_device_S4E24.png Lyra_Heartstrings_has_her_magic_sealed_S4E24.png Rarity_annoyed_S4E24.png Rarity_steps_through_magic-disabling_device_S4E24.png Rarity_has_her_magic_sealed_S4E24.png Rarity_-hmph!-_S4E24.png The_Equestria_Games_aerial_relay_S4E24.png The_first_leg_of_the_aerial_relay_S4E24.png Horseshoe_batons_trade_hooves_S4E24.png Bulk_Biceps_trailing_behind_S4E24.png Bulk_Biceps_flying_up_to_Fluttershy_S4E24.png Bulk_Biceps_gives_Fluttershy_horseshoe_baton_S4E24.png Rarity,_Applejack,_and_Pinkie_watching_aerial_relay_S4E24.png Pinkie_Pie_-we'll_have_eight_medals_so_far-_S4E24.png Pinkie_spilling_popcorn_on_other_spectators_S4E24.png The_third_leg_of_the_aerial_relay_S4E24.png Fluttershy_hands_horseshoe_to_Rainbow_Dash_S4E24.png Rainbow_Dash_takes_off_S4E24.png Cloud_Kicker_flying_through_rings_S4E24.png Rainbow_Dash_zooming_through_rings_S4E24.png Spike_approaching_Ms._Harshwhinny_S4E24.png Spike_talking_to_Ms._Harshwhinny_S4E24.png Spike_-something_else_I_can_do-_S4E24.png Ms._Harshwhinny_-what_are_you_talking_about--_S4E24.png Ms._Harshwhinny_-for_the_whole_thing!-_S4E24.png Spike_-that_wasn't_really-_S4E24.png Ms._Harshwhinny_rolling_her_eyes_S4E24.png Ms._Harshwhinny_-next_thing_you_know-_S4E24.png Ms._Harshwhinny_muttering_-celebrities...-_S4E24.png Spike_getting_an_idea_S4E24.png Rainbow_and_Spitfire_flying_through_rings_S4E24.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Spitfire_neck_and_neck_S4E24.png Spitfire_takes_first_place_S4E24.png Rarity,_AJ,_and_Pinkie_cheering_S4E24.png Rainbow_and_Spitfire_hoof-bump_S4E24.png |-| 6 = Песня Спайка ---- Teams_at_the_aerial_relay_medal_ceremony_S4E24.png Shining_Armor_announcing_the_anthem_S4E24.png Spike_-shall_do_the_honor_of_singing-_S4E24.png Stadium_crowd_cheering_for_Spike_to_sing_S4E24.png Shining_Armor_-what_are_you_doing--_S4E24.png Spike_-I_know_all_the_words-_S4E24.png Stadium_field_distance_shot_S4E24.png Shining_Armor_in_the_spotlight_S4E24.png Spike_making_a_realization_S4E24.png Shining_Armor_-they_only_play_the_anthem_for_the_winner-_S4E24.png Spike_with_spotlight_pointing_onto_him_S4E24.png Spike_in_the_spotlight_S4E24.png Spike_starts_singing_poorly_S4E24.png Crowd_shocked_at_Spike's_singing_1_S4E24.png Crowd_shocked_at_Spike's_singing_2_S4E24.png Crowd_shocked_at_Spike's_singing_3_S4E24.png Rarity_and_AJ_shocked,_Pinkie_pleased_S4E24.png Spike_wishing_the_song_was_over_S4E24.png Twilight_Sparkle_face-hoof_S4E24.png Earth_pony_mare_covers_Princess_Erroria's_ears_S4E24.png Unicorn_stallion_covering_his_head_S4E24.png Wonderbolts_cringing_at_Spike's_singing_S4E24.png Spike_still_singing_poorly_S4E24.png Rainbow_Dash_shocked_and_Fluttershy_cringing_S4E24.png All_stadium_eyes_on_Spike_S4E24.png Spike_posing_at_the_end_of_the_song_S4E24.png Stadium_crowd_stricken_with_silence_S4E24.png |-| 7 = Скрываться/Ледяная Стрельба финал ---- Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_in_the_door_frame_S4E24.png CMC_find_Spike_in_the_room_S4E24.png Spike_packing_bags_S4E24.png Scootaloo_-moping_in_here_for_almost_the_entire_Games-_S4E24.png Spike_depressed_while_packing_S4E24.png CMC_looking_at_each_other_S4E24.png Equestria_Games_stadium_exterior_at_night_S4E24.png Shining_Armor_waving_to_the_crowd_S4E24.png Shining_Armor_-as_they_always_do-_S4E24.png Ice_archery_targets_S4E24.png Dr._Hooves_and_unnamed_archer_taking_positions_S4E24.png Pizzelle_and_Pinprick_taking_positions_S4E24.png Ice_archery_event_about_to_start_S4E24.png Applejack_-Ponyville_doesn't_have_any_ice_archers-_S4E24.png Pinkie_Pie_with_hooves_around_Applejack_S4E24.png Rainbow_-Cloudsdale_has_two_ice_archery_finalists-_S4E24.png Dr._Hooves_and_unnamed_archer_firing_ice_arrows_S4E24.png Pizzelle_firing_ice_arrows_S4E24.png Pinkie_-it_all_comes_down_to_this_one_event-!-_S4E24.png Pinkie_Pie_in_scrunchy-faced_suspense_S4E24.png Pinkie_Pie_hopping_in_the_top_row_S4E24.png Pinkie_Pie_standing_on_Crystal_Pony's_head_S4E24.png Pinkie_Pie_-I'll_show_you_how-_S4E24.png Pinkie_Pie_hopping_with_excitement_S4E24.png Twilight_looking_for_Spike_S4E24.png Scootaloo_-but_he_wouldn't_listen-_S4E24.png Pinkie_sees_that_Twilight_left_S4E24.png Spike_utterly_depressed_S4E24.png Spike_gasping_and_inhaling_feather_S4E24.png Spike_hacking_up_feather_S4E24.png Spike_grabbing_suitcase_S4E24.png Clothes_spill_out_of_suitcase_S4E24.png Spike_under_pile_of_clothes_S4E24.png Twilight_-no_more_hiding_out-_S4E24.png Twilight_-you're_coming_with_me_now!-_S4E24.png Spike_puts_on_hat_and_sunglasses_S4E24.png Pinprick_firing_ice_arrows_S4E24.png Archers_firing_ice_arrows_S4E24.png Rainbow_-those_aren't_your_average_arrows-_S4E24.png Ice_arrows_freezing_over_targets_S4E24.png Ice_archers_still_firing_arrows_S4E24.png Archer_number_7_firing_arrows_S4E24.png Archer_number_7's_target_S4E24.png Dr._Hooves_surprised_by_archer_7's_progress_S4E24.png Twilight_-you're_being_so_hard_on_yourself-_S4E24.png Spike_in_disguise_S4E24.png Twilight_-are_you_kidding--_S4E24.png Twilight_-I've_totally_let_ponies_down-_S4E24.png Spike_-can_we_at_least_watch_from_inside-_S4E24.png Spike_walking_back_inside_the_stadium_S4E24.png Archer_7's_target_almost_completely_frozen_S4E24.png Dr._Hooves_picking_up_an_arrow_S4E24.png Dr._Hooves_knocks_over_arrow_bucket_S4E24.png Dr._Hooves_trips_over_arrow_bucket_S4E24.png Ice_arrow_flying_upward_S4E24.png Ice_arrow_piercing_a_cloud_S4E24.png Cloud_freezing_over_with_ice_S4E24.png |-| 8 = Спайк спасает Империю ещё раз ---- Stadium_crowd_in_shock_S4E24.png Frozen_cloud_falling_toward_the_stadium_S4E24.png Crowd_starting_to_disperse_S4E24.png Shining_Armor_in_shock_S4E24.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_shock_S4E24.png Celestia_and_Luna_in_shock_S4E24.png Games crowd in stunned shock S4E24.png Pegasi_fly_up_from_the_crowd_S4E24.png Pegasi_fly_toward_the_frozen_cloud_S4E24.png Celestia and Luna flying up to ice cloud S4E24.png Rainbow_Dash_trying_to_slow_the_cloud_down_S4E24.png Fluttershy_trying_to_slow_the_cloud_down_S4E24.png Shining_Armor_-cut_the_disabling_spell!-_S4E24.png Security_guard_-there_isn't_time!-_S4E24.png Spike_becomes_determined_S4E24.png Spike_running_onto_the_field_S4E24.png Spike_jumps_from_Shining_Armor's_back_S4E24.png Pegasi_hearing_Spike_S4E24.png Spike_jumping_from_Pegasi's_backs_S4E24.png Spike_taking_a_deep_breath_S4E24.png Spike_engulfs_frozen_cloud_in_fire_S4E24.png Frozen_cloud_turning_to_steam_S4E24.png Spike_with_an_umbrella_S4E24.png Spike_getting_rained_on_S4E24.png Crowd_cheering_for_Spike's_heroism_S4E24.png Mane_6_commending_Spike_S4E24.png Cadance_thanking_Spike_S4E24.png Princess_Cadance_bowing_to_Spike_S4E24.png Spike_-I_guess...-_S4E24.png Mane_6_and_princesses_-you_guess-!-_S4E24.png Spike_-just_saw_what_needed_to_be_done-_S4E24.png Spike_not_proud_of_himself_S4E24.png Applejack_-not_makin'_a_lick_of_sense-_S4E24.png Spike_-it's_just_how_I_feel-_S4E24.png Twilight_-you_keep_saying_you_let_everypony_down-_S4E24.png Twilight_-only_you_can_make_it_right-_S4E24.png Spike_downtrodden_close-up_S4E24.png Spike_asking_Twilight_to_turn_back_time_S4E24.png Twilight_pondering_on_Spike's_words_S4E24.png Princess_Cadance_-we_can't_turn_back_time-_S4E24.png Cadance_-would_you_do_me_the_great_honor-_S4E24.png Twilight_encouraging_Spike_S4E24.png Cadance,_Celestia,_and_Luna_nodding_S4E24.png Spike_-have_to_at_least_give_it_a_shot-_S4E24.png Mane_6_and_princesses_cheering_for_Spike_S4E24.png |-| 9 = Эпилог ---- Equestria_Games_podium_second_and_third_S04E24.png Equestria_Games_podium_S04E24.png Pinkie_cheering_-we_did_it!-_S4E24.png Pinkie_-and_only_by_one_medal-_S4E24.png Rainbow_Dash_-wonder_which_medal_that_was--_S4E24.png Rainbow_and_Fluttershy's_silver_medals_S4E24.png Applejack_giving_Apple_Bloom_a_noogie_S4E24.png Equestria_Games_golden_Crystal_Empire_flags_S04E24.png Ms._Harshwhinny_telling_Spike_-it's_time-_S4E24.png Spike_standing_next_to_the_fireworks_S4E24.png Spike_confident_in_himself_S4E24.png Spike_about_to_light_the_fireworks_S4E24.png Spike_lighting_the_fireworks_S4E24.png Fireworks_shooting_up_S4E24.png Spike_watching_fireworks_explode_S4E24.png Spike_watches_the_fireworks_display_S4E24.png Fireworks_over_the_Games_stadium_S4E24.png |-| Реклама = Реклама ---- Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_Equestria_Games_promo.png Equestria_Games_poster.png Equestria_Games_teams_S4E24.png Equestria_Games_torch_S4E24.png Spike_in_the_Crystal_Empire_promo_S4E24.png Equestria_Games_EW_promotional (1).jpg Twitter_promo_Rainbow_Dash's_pep_talk.png Season 5 Promo MLP.png en:Equestria Games/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона